Revelation
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Natsuki has thought about Shizuru in ways stronger than a friend should feel.


A/N: I've been writing too many ideas bordering on the cliche line! Tell you what, after you survive this fic, ill think of something different from my usual style. Maybe ill return to Yuri Land lol

* * *

There was a content smile on her lips. Luscious, pink lips, Natsuki thought to herself. Those eyes, full of passion, were still and forever gazing at her in a longing manner. These looks from Shizuru made Natsuki forget to breathe. Made her unaware of everything else in the world. _That_ shade of red reminded Natsuki of hearts. You know, the kind that kids liked to draw on their paper? And love, Natsuki idly thought, reminded her of Shizuru.

Because Shizuru… Her train of thought abruptly pulled to a stop when Shizuru herself lowered her head to lean against Natsuki's side, to bury her face into dark tresses. A long, shaky 'whoosh' of air escaped the blunette. Choosing to ignore her quickening pulse (this reaction was normal by now), she returned to her musings as a sort of distraction.

Whenever Shizuru laughed, it was a precious moment etched into memory. A musical note so wondrous, you had to hear it again. When Shizuru's hair was down like it usually was or when it was tied up on special occasions, Natsuki would have a sudden wish to play with it. A few times, she admitted, her fingers itched to run themselves through those luxurious locks. The older girl was witty, everyone knew that, but what warmed Natsuki the most was that not one being had ever come close to chatting with a mischievous kaichou. Sure they spoke to the calm and collected kaichou, but not the kaichou who would tease without mercy and tell horrible jokes.

_Natsuki was wearing a jacket, halfway zipped up with a hello-kitty charm on its end. The students all thought a badass like her would have no interest in cute accessories. "I'm feminine," she huffed._

"_Why yes you are," came an amused voice._

_Startled, Natsuki whipped around to find Shizuru at her side. "Ah, you're here now."_

_Instead of answering, Shizuru's hand found her jacket's zipper and slowly pulled it down. "Hello-kitty wants to go down on you," she sang._

_Natsuki instantly blushed. Before her jacket could reveal anymore of her tank top, she hastily stopped Shizuru's (or Hello-kitty's?) trek down her shirt. "Was that your idea of a joke?" she asked, aghast._

_A small pause. "If it was, was it a good joke?" Shizuru beamed._

So to say, that was only one of many times she spent with Shizuru. It was still difficult to initiate any intimate contact, or at least, whenever she was conscious of what she was doing. If she followed her instincts and moved with the flow, Natsuki would find her own arms securely wrapped around Shizuru in a tight embrace. Always, the Fujino would at first be caught surprised before a grateful expression appeared on her face. Again, Natsuki would follow up by pressing their foreheads together.

However, they never went any further than that.

Natsuki was certain her actions confused the hell out of the Kyoto goddess. Patience is a virtue, she recalled, but she definitely didn't want to waste anymore of Shizuru's. Dimly sensing movement on her neck, Natsuki peered down to see Shizuru lightly tracing the shape of her necklace. Actually, it was a small hourglass hanging on a thin chain, courtesy of the girl beside her.

"_Eternity," Shizuru told her. "Even when all the sand reaches the bottom, I will always…" Her voice died out. Struggling to find appropriate words, she gave a helpless smile. "Perhaps you already know what I want to say?"_

Natsuki continued to watch her best friend play with the hourglass. "Ne, Shizuru?"

_I think you wanted to say 'I love you.'_

The Kyoto girl's hand halted and soon decided to lay its palm flat above Natsuki's strong heart. "Yes?"

"How long are we going to stay on this couch?"

_Back then, I felt the urge to kiss you._

There was a hum of contemplation. "Why do you ask?" She teased, "Is there something else you would like to do before we leave the couch?"

Natsuki cleared her throat to buy herself some time. "I… I wanted to go out with you today." She felt Shizuru's figure tense then relax as if scolding herself not to be nervous.

_I still want to kiss you._

"Ara?" The older girl pulled away a bit in order to meet green orbs, noticing the common blush on those cheeks. What Shizuru didn't realize was that her own cheeks were also pink-hued. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously, but inside her stomach was doing back flips and battling butterflies.

Natsuki forced herself to say what she had always wanted to say. "I like it when we are close, like this," she confessed. "I would like it even more if we were also, ah…" She was slowly losing confidence when Shizuru started to lean closer as she spoke. Maybe it was the incredulity on the older girl's face that meant she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I- Truth is, Shizuru, I like you...a lot."

If there were anymore sand left to fall in the hourglass, Natsuki was positive it would have stopped just for a few seconds before it resumed again.

"Na-Natsuki, you…" The older girl opened her mouth to say something else, but couldn't find her voice and ended up closing it. Her lips began to quiver and her fingers gripped the hem of the bluenette's shirt in a desperate manner. In the past, Shizuru had cried when her touch was rejected in front of Haruka and Yukino, she had cried after she and Natsuki were revived from their last HiME battle, and now, she finally had a good reason for these tears. "Natsuki, I..."

Misunderstanding and panicking at the sight of this, Natsuki stammered, "Is it too much to ask for a date right now? I can wait, if you're not ready yet or just need time to think-"

Shizuru let out a noise between a choke, a laugh, and a cry before tackling Natsuki into a hug. Since they had been sitting on one side of the couch earlier, Natsuki consequently fell back to the other end where her head thankfully landed on a pillow. They stayed like that for several minutes until Shizuru could calm herself down.

Feeling that she had to give some kind of explanation, Natsuki talked while Shizuru silently laid on her chest. "I've been thinking about it for awhile. You, me, us. If you haven't noticed, I've been more affectionate towards you." Her hands were currently soothing Shizuru by trailing up and down her back. "It was my way of easing into the habit of," she fumbled for words before finishing, "...a girlfriend." Although she said 'girlfriend' in a smaller tone, there was determination inside it too. "I was wondering if we could take small steps, like dates, except we spend so much time together now. I knew I had to _tell _you how I felt." She took a deep breath. "I want it to be official. Shizuru, will you date me?"

There was a brief, almost suffocating silence.

"Unbelievable," Shizuru finally spoke, softly, but clearly. "When I woke up today, when I saw you at my door today, I..." A strange sigh left her. "Ara, I can't think. I'm too happy."

Immense relief filled Natsuki. "That's a yes?" she guessed, hopeful.

"Only if you kiss me." Both of their hearts skipped a beat. "Show me it's real," Shizuru demanded, pleaded.

At that command, Natsuki's green orbs widened and as she stared into those eyes, those red eyes that had her thinking from the beginning, her gaze softened. "It _is _real," she said huskily and with one hand, the bluenette caressed Shizuru's cheek before gradually bringing her head forward to meet those same luscious lips in a sweet kiss. She heard a sharp intake of breath (from her, from the both of them?), saw stars in those stunning orbs of roses as they shut closed, and moved to hold a trembling hand in her own. The kiss itself was slow, hesitant, but overall still passionate, still able to arouse their hearts to soar and race. It was overwhelming and indescribable.

Love reminded her of Shizuru, yes that was true, Natsuki thought, her mind fuzzy from kissing. No one could keep track of time until at last, the Kyoto goddess broke away, attempting to not indulge in her hunger. She released a blissful sigh and was now murmuring something Natsuki couldn't hear. Apparently, Natsuki didn't think the same way of her indulgement. Mainly because Natsuki's lips kept tasting that smooth skin hovering above. She planted light kisses on Shizuru's cheeks, on her jaw line, around her neck, above her chest…

"Natsuki," Shizuru moaned quietly.

The bluenette was jolted out of her trance. "S-Shizuru." She blinked after she felt the Kyoto girl nuzzle into her and automatically her arms came up to hug her curvy form.

"Let's stay like this, for a little bit before we go on our date." Shyness, although greatly hidden, was detected. She had enjoyed the experience of Natsuki returning her kiss with equal fervor.

They were still on the couch, the bluenette vaguely realized. "You're right, there's no need to hurry off." The kiss was fresh in her mind, drowning her senses. She burrowed into the fragrance of Shizuru's hair and Natsuki couldn't help but smile because…

Between them, their love was eternal.

* * *

Omake:

Take One, Action!

Shizuru: Kiss me.

Natsuki: Okay-wait, only a kiss? When do we get naked?

Beep. Take Two, Action!

Shizuru: Kiss me, show me this is real.

Natsuki: This is real, Shi-wait, Mai! You forgot to roll the camera!

Beep. Take Three, Action!

Shizuru: (sigh) The camera _is _rolling, Natsuki.

Natsuki: No, not that one.

Shizuru: Ara, I don't recognize that one. Mai, is that your camera?

Natsuki: (Before Mai could respond) No, Shizuru, GEICO is stalking us!

Beep. Take Four, Action!

Mai: Can we PLEASE record this kiss scene without further ado? And Chie, get your damn camera out of here! You're making Natsuki paranoid! (checks on Fujino and Kuga) Oh gosh, Shizuru, I told you to slap Natsuki if she tries to take your shirt off!

* * *

A/N: You can imagine how long this took to process, ahahaha.


End file.
